<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catradora’s Unhappy Ending by Azulaswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529742">Catradora’s Unhappy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulaswife/pseuds/Azulaswife'>Azulaswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/F, Hurt, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulaswife/pseuds/Azulaswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Adora died at the heart? How will Catra cope? Completed for now, might add something at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mentions of Glimmer/Bow - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra pov:</p><p>Beams of green shot out of the heart, cracks forming in the walls the hammering heartbeat, smashing my ears. Tears flooded my eyes, streaming down my numb face. Adora's still body lay on the floor, green slits meandering down her body. I wrapped my arms around her putting two of my fingers onto her wrist checking her pulse, it was still there, she was still alive. </p><p>Her shoulder pads were now soaked with my tears, my grip tightening with every second. 5 minutes past of her being in this state my eyes now too sore to cry yet I still was. I was losing hope.</p><p> I decided to tell her what I'd always wanted to, what ate me up at night "Adora please you have to wake up. You can't give up. You have never given up on anything in your life, not even on me so don't you dare start now. I've got you I'm not letting you go. Don't you get it? I love you. I always have so please, stay. Stay." I whispered so only she would be able to hear me. I wanted to carry on tell her how much I missed her, how sorry I was for every thing I'd done but the words wouldn't form. Her heartbeat accelerated. My lungs dropped, I was clinging onto her as if she were falling. My veins popped and more tears of sorrow joined the river that was now my face. Her breath hevied. "NO I'M NOT LOOSING YOU AGAIN" I screamed with all the power I had. "Adora stay. Please don't go. I love you so much I'm sorry I didn't say before. I'm sorry for everything thing I've done just please stay"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “I’ve Failed”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora pov:</p>
<p>Bolts of green flooded my vision, I was in a pitch black abiss. Emerald translucent rings entrapped me, I was still in the dress from the dream. All I could think about was Catra, how I had failed her, how dumb I am for not telling her that I love her.</p>
<p>Catra suddenly appeared through a white doorway. I wasn't sure if I was just dreaming but it seemed so real. She began to shout telling me not to give up "I've failed" I said tears rolling down my face. She shouted that I hadn't and she just wanted me to stay. Words I never thought she'd say then burst out of her mouth "I love you. I always have!" I couldn't believe it. Weather this was a dream or not, I wanted to scream I love you to but I was unable. </p>
<p>Catra got further and further away I was sinking into the abiss. Primes thundering voice flooded my eardrums "That was truly touching Adora" he said as prime emerged replacing Catra. "Catra!" I shouted pushing against whatever Prime had done to me. "I hope you've had time to say your goodbyes. As this will be the last time your precious Catra will get to speak to you. Etheria will finally be rid of She-Ra." A grimace arose on his face and then a vicious laugh surfaced from his mouth. The darkness got closer I tried everything to get out of the rings nothing worked. Tears of pain rushed out of my eyes stabbing my cheeks like knives as a reminder of how I'd failed etheria, bow, glimmer and most importantly Catra.</p>
<p>The darkness finally swallowed me, my life flashing before my eyes. All of the fun times I had with Catra, leaving the hord and joining the rebellion, meeting bow and gimmer, fighting Catra, crying because I missed her. Primes words echoed "Prime rules all" my last thought bounced around in my head "I'm sorry Catra" Within a blink of an eye, it was all gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. She’s Really Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer pov:</p><p>I teleported to the heart, they had been gone too long. A pink translucent smoke surrounded me as my eyes were pierced by an emerald green light and a silhouette lay on the floor. "Adora! Catra!" I hoped for a response. A sob came from it. The smoke cleared, it was Catra and Adora, only Adora was in her arms, Catra's face stuffed into her neck. I knelt down and began to cry salty tears reaching my chin as I could only assume the worst had happened. </p><p>"Catra what happened?" No response "I-Is she?"<br/>
"Why her, she didn't deserve this! Look at all of the the things I've done I deserve to die not her! All she's done is help people! She forgave me, let me back into her life even after I'd tried to kill her!  Please just bring her back" She shouted her voice hoarse and cracking near the end. I slowly approached her in an attempt to hug her. Surprisingly, she grabbed onto me, her nails digging into my back. Muffled sobs flowed from her and myself, words didn't need to be shared.</p><p>I raised my head in between tears "She's really gone isn't she?" </p><p>Catra pov:<br/>
The pain flooded my chest it hurt so bad. I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't, she was still there, she had to be, Adora always gets out of these situations. Glimmer was trying to read my thoughts, whilst being petrified herself. "We're loosing out there, Prime's taking all of the ground, we need to get her out maybe gather up people and flee on Mara's ship"<br/>
"No" I said, shutting her off "She's staying here she's gonna come back."<br/>
"Catra, stop she's gone"<br/>
"No! You don't know her like I do, she's gonna wake up!"<br/>
"Catra! Please." She said, her voice breaking. "We need to try and save as many people as we can prime has won, we can't change that."<br/>
I was about to reply, argue but the next thing I knew, she grabbed onto Adora and I then pink smoke surrounded us. </p><p>Glimmer pov:<br/>
I didn't want to do it but I had to, I had to save everyone I could, the princesses, Bow. He said he loved me before we separated I need him right now. </p><p>When the pink smoke disappeared we were outside of the heart, the princesses were fighting but loosing, Prime's clones outnumbering them. Catra immediately let go of me a look of pain on her face. "Why did you do that you could of hurt her more?" She said (she had lost the ability to shout) "We have to help them." I said "It's okay Adora's going to wake up." "No she's not." "But-" "Catra I'm so sorry but she's not coming back, sh-she's gone, we need to save as many people as we can." "I'm sorry for this." </p><p>Once again the pink smoke surrounded us and once it left we were on Mara's ship. "Glimmer!" I'm sorry you aren't in a state to fight" (neither was I) "and Primes about to destroy the planet I need to get as many people on Mara's ship as possible." The smoke came back and I was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is my first fanfic so I don't really know what I'm doin :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>